ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
The following is a list of the most critical terms A—Z for the UFO-Alien Database. A Alien — anything not understood, either terrestrial or extraterrestrial; an anomaly. Anunna — oldest term in the known human language (Summerian) to refer to a pantheon of deities. Root word of Anunnaki (princely star seed). They are tall, white or pale, humanoid, blue-eyed beings. C Cattle mutilations — False flag; Strongly suspect of being a ploy to make the public think that there is only an interest in cattle blood and parts; bodies are often left behind, allowing for inspection by human personnel. D Disinformation — to intentionally lead an audience off-track from a dirty truth. Draconians — The Draco; used by humans to refer to the white Reptilian masters who implement strict law at key US (i.e. Dulce Base). Dulce Base — a US DUMB under the MKUltra program and its successor; Known for abducting, housing, and experimenting on humans. Harvests blood, organs, and reproductive eggs/seed. DUMB — Deep Undergound Military Base E EBE — Extraterrestrial Biological Entity Extraterrestrial — False flag; What humans consider alien, is right under our noses. They are only visitors if they come to you for a visit. Humans and The Others both occupy the island Earth. Humans are surface dwellers and The Others are subterranean with advanced craft—not necessarly interstellar, but are actually atom displacers. Ancient humans may have had a relationship with The Others, but the modern human (since the advent of the Abrahamic faiths) have lost touch and demonized The Others. G Gray — or Grey; A that refers to a smaller species of Reptilian (greyish in color) in servitude to the taller Draco (white Reptilian). I Interdimentional — Misinformation; the truer concept is not fully understood by humans. The key to understanding is comprehending the ability to displace atoms (See Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary) and Lacerta File 2000 (Commentary)). L LHC — Large Hadron Collider. Ever wonder why there have been major cut backs on space programs? L - H - C the particlenaut; Human scientists are trying to figure out how to displace atoms the way The Others can. (Side note on space funding: Trump only revealed an already existing Space Fleet that’s been active since Reagan- See and thank Gary McKinnon). M Misinformation — information often unintentionally not quite correct. Could be an honest mistake or wasn’t interpreted correctly. N Nibiru — Misinformation; A with an interesting hypothesis. S S-4 — A DUMB near Area 51 that was used for analyzing alien flying craft. Area 51 performed some of the test flights from the inspirations that came out of S-4. Stargate — Misinformation; the truer concept is not fully understood by humans. The key to understanding is comprehending the ability to displace atoms. It is not interstellar. The Other world is a lot closer than humans realize (See Memorandum 6751 and Lokas or Talas). R Reptilians — or Saurians; Evolved highly intelligent dinosauroid native to Earth; Live in advanced subterranean dwellings; Deified by “pagans”; considered demons by “Christians”. U Ufology — The study and analysis of sightings, documents or material to determine alien flying craft. X Xenology — The study and analysis of sightings, abductions, documents or material as related to anything alien. Z Zetas — Disinformation; Look to the stars, not under your feet. Whoops, there’s a Dulce Base. *